Reconnection
by jjflap2
Summary: Thomas begins to learn from Abel about Mom and Dads life in Charming before they moved east


Tara watched out the window , her two sons facing each other, one an almost exact replica of Jax, at 19, and Thomas, shorter with the same build, but with her own dark hair. Tara had grown up an only child, so as the boys clashed from early on, this was a new experience about sibling rivalry. It was difficult not intervening at moments like this, but Jax reminded her that it was simpler to deal with this just as he had when MC members had an issue with another- They had to settle it themselves. Jax taught both boys how to fight each other fairly, then let the two scrap it out -This usually led to victory for Abel. What was interesting to see now,was that as Thomas grew , so did his skills at getting the best of his older brother, which also left each opponent a little more bloody. What pissed her off the most today was the trashing of the kitchen that resulted from it. Eight year old Emily still remembered Mommy turning the hose on both of the boys, as they battled each other in the front of the house earlier that month. Both were both bloody and bruised, but Jax was still adamant on letting them deal with their differences.

Bumping her from behind, Jax stood without his shirt, face still damp from cleaning up his beard with trace amounts of foam near his ears- she turned to face him, pulled her body against his, forgetting momentarily that the boys were ready to kill each other in the front yard. He responded by softly grinding against her, but still looking outside at the same time.

"Still standing..." he mused, then " they still gotta be dickheads about everything..."

Tara turned to watch the boys start shoving each other, with some alarm. "Whats it about this time?" she sighed.

The sling in his way, Abel ripped it off, his shoulder dark with bruises, and still very sore-He threw it in Thomas's face.

"What, u gonna kick my ass? HUH? What the fuck?" he yelled, shoving his brother backwards sharply.

"Hey FUCK YOU dikwipe, you're the one being an asshole!" Thomas yelled, matching his brothers force with a noticed Abel lost his balance for a second.

Abel charged Thomas and tackled him, landing both of them on the of the boys grappled, and punched each other until Abel managed to get a headlock on the younger Teller. Finally, after he was wondering if he was actually killing him, he felt the three taps on the shoulder, and let go. Both were practically gasping for air, when each stood up to face each other.

"You been a total shithead since i told you I got Zenith pregnant, I mean ( Thomas gasped for air) you and Megan screw all the time whenever you want, and I do it one fucking time and...and there's another person! I made another person, and nothings the same!"

Abel watched his younger brothers face crumble, and suddenly felt like crap. Thomas was clearly freaking out about getting his girlfriend pregnant accidentally, and he was only 15 years old.

"Dude, chill the fuck out , ok? " he grabbed Thomas's arm- "You're not the first guy that's gotten burned this way! Dad did the same thing when we lived out in California, with my Mom too! I almost died cause I had something wrong with my heart, and Ma took care of it"

That got his brothers attention. "What the hell are you talking about? You're full of shit!"

Abel gave him a gentle shove. " Like hell - Dad was in his twenties, Wendy told me a lot of stuff when I went to see her the first time, when I was sixteen. Remember when Dad let me fly out there for my birthday?" He paused to let this sink in. " And I found out a lot of other shit too, you won't believe half of it- so quit being such a little bitch, man it up, and handle your shit, ok? I'll tell you the rest if you help me clean up the crap you fucked up in the kitchen" He turned and started walking back to the house, wondering why Mom was staring at them from the window. Abel followed, suddenly himself again , and began pestering him with questions.

"What the fuck, tell me now. I dont remember anything about California, where did we live? What did Dad do out there? How did he hook up with Mom? Hey wait up, dude"

Abel stopped at the door- "Will you shut the hell UP? " Im not sure I shoulda told you this , and I dont need Dad on my case more than he is now- Damn, youre a pain in the ass!"


End file.
